


Christmas Morning

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August and Killian spend Christmas morning with their granddaughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed some Grandpa August and Grandpa Killian and since in my future headcanon they share a grandchild this happened. There’s no plot here, just fluff, because reasons. Thanks for the look-over, wifey.

“Hello, Princess, how are you?” August lifted his adorable blond, green-eyed baby from her playpen. He kissed the tip of her nose before cradling her in his arms. She squirmed and pouted, displeased. August smirked and tickled her tummy before shifting her so he was holding her against his chest. “Better?”

She nodded and placed a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Uh huh, papa.”

August bounced her in his arms, doing a small dance with her.

“You know, you look just like your mommy, who looks just like your grandma.” It was scary how much they all looked alike. Not that he could complain, who wouldn’t want to be surrounded by beautiful women?

“Pretty,” she insisted. August smiled and kissed her forehead before bopping her playfully on the nose.

“The prettiest.”

“Nice to know you still find me attractive.”

He turned and found Emma watching them from the doorway. A big smile was plastered on her face. He withheld a sigh. She was still the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

“Always.”

“Gamma!” Emmie squirmed until August was forced to put her down. She ran for her namesake and threw her tiny arms around Emma’s legs. “Up! Up!” Emma chuckled and picked Baby Emma up off the ground. She kissed the top of her head and rocked her in her arms. “Where’s mommy?” Emmie demanded. Three-years old and she already had the bossy Princess thing down to a T.

“Mommy and daddy are bringing your presents over from Santa. He was very busy this year so instead of coming to Gamma and Papa’s house and Uncle Henry’s house he left everyone’s presents at your house!”

“Really?”

August turned around and laughed into his sleeve, trying to muffle the sound His wife, the former hard ass, was now a certified granny. He never thought he’d see the day. Sure, she’d had her moments with Henry and Amelia, but being a grandmother was different. He didn’t know if it was due to her midlife, if she was just too tired to care anymore, or just the baby herself, but Emma was different. She was now willing to play along with things like Santa and the Tooth Fairy and she let her mini-me get away with everything; all things she hadn’t done with her kids. He’d been the lenient parent and now…

Well, to say Emmie was spoiled was an understatement.

Of course, she was still his Emma, just a softer version. Though, he still wouldn’t piss her off. Granny had been handy with a crossbow and in twenty-years he envisioned his wife as the new and improved version: a sassy old broad brandishing a Glock.

A loud bellow erupted from the front door, followed by heavy footsteps. A moment later, a dirty pirate entered the room followed by a werewolf.

“I’m here to kidnap a Princess.”

“Papa Killi!” Emmie squealed, clapping her hands. Emma tried to hand her to Ruby, but Emmie wanted her grandfather. With a roll of her eyes, Emma reluctantly handed her over.

“Drop her or knick her with that hook, pirate, and I’ll end you.”

Killian took Emmie and carefully tucked her in his arms. He showed Emma that the hook was nowhere near the baby before winking.

“Anything the Queen commands.”

A noise of disgust emerged from Emma’s throat. With a roll of her eyes she walked out of the room.

“I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Ruby took the baby and kissed her a few times before returning her to her husband. Emmie laughed and hid her face in her grandfather’s shoulder, pretending to blush from the attention.

“I’m going to help, Emma. The kids should be here soon.” She and Killian shared a quick kiss before she left them alone. Killian moved into an armchair, careful not to let his hook anywhere near the baby. She pouted, still not old enough to understand that it was not a toy. But she forgot about it a moment later when she found a candy cane hidden in the cushion and began an attempt to unwrap it.

“Jones.” August took a seat in the armchair across from Killian and stared him down.

“Booth.” Killian replied with a raise of his brow.

“I’ve heard a rumor.”

“Have you?”

“According to my kid, your dirty son has gotten my baby girl pregnant; again. True or false?”

Killian grinned with a shrug.

“What can I say? My boy’s a real man.” August bit his tongue, because of the baby, but he punched his best friend in the arm. Killian nursed his new bruise with a chuckle. “Speaking of boys, where’s yours?”

August picked one of Emmie’s dolls off the floor and handed it to her. She took a long moment, debating candy cane of doll, but she took the doll happily. August used her moment of distraction to hide the candy from her. She hugged her doll and leaned against Killian. She eyed the Christmas tree with bright eyes and August could see mischief dancing behind her gaze. August gave her a smile before returning his attention to Killian. He gave him a small shrug and leaned back in his chair.

“No clue. Said he’d be here later. Since he helped Pan reunite the Lost Boys with their families he hasn’t exactly been in a holiday mood. I think he wants to avoid this whole Christmas morning thing.” Poor kid, he’d gotten attached to those boys, like they were his own. He couldn’t blame him for wanting to be alone, but on the other hand, there was Emmie. “I don’t know why, this one makes everything better.”

“Because I’m pretty,” she announced, hopping off of Killian’s lap to chase Figaro under the tree.

“The prettiest,” Killian clarified. “The most beautiful lass I’ve ever laid my eyes on!”

“Stop trying to charm her.”

“Why, puppet? Afraid I’ll become her favorite?”

August scoffed.

“Everyone knows that I’m her favorite.”

The two began bickering back and forth, each trying to trump the other. From the corner of his eye, August caught Emmie ripping bows off of the few presents under the tree and unraveling them for the cat. Figaro pawed at them for a moment before finding the ornaments to be far more entertaining. Satisfied that the baby was safe from being clawed, he turned his attention back to Killian.

“Oy, mate!” Killian jumped up and August rushed after him. Amelia had somehow tied herself up in the ribbons. August was horrified, if Emma caught them letting her nearly choke herself, he’d be a dead man. Emmie didn’t seem to mind. She giggled as Killian used his hook to cut through the ribbon and she rushed off, yelling about wanting a cookie.

“I’m getting too old for this,” August muttered, accepting Killian’s hand to help him off the floor. Maybe if he and Emma hadn’t waited so long to have their own kid…but who was he kidding, he was just old and tired.

August followed the baby into the kitchen, where she was shoving a leftover cookie into her mouth. Emma side-eyed Ruby and August guessed she was the one who had given the baby the cookie. August knew who was going to be on babysitting duty later when she was bouncing off the walls.

The front door opened and his baby girl came into the kitchen moment later followed by Killian’s filthy son. Okay, so Peter wasn’t that bad, but August hadn’t forgiven him for knocking his daughter up at eighteen. He didn’t think he ever would, actually. Emmie was the light of his life, but August could have waited until Amelia was older to have her.

“Hi baby.” August kissed the top of her head as she hugged him.

“Merry Christmas, daddy.”

Emmie rushed past her mother to hug her father.

“Daddy! Presents!”

Peter kissed the top of Emmie’s head, his hands busy carrying bags of presents.

“That’s right, Princess, come on, you can help daddy unload them all.”

“Yay!”

Emmie tugged her father into the living room and they all followed. A half an hour later she sat in the middle of a pile of presents, happily grabbing for the biggest one. Ruby held a camera and Emma held a camcorder while August and Killian sat on the floor, helping her open her gifts. After she unwrapped each present she politely said ‘thank-you’ and rushed over to kiss the gifter before returning to her pile. Once she finished, she picked up a box with a tea set and batted her eyes until August offered to get it set up for her.

“Hat, Papa.” She announced once their tea party was set up. He looked up to find her holding out a silly bonnet taken from one of her dolls. August shrugged and took it; anything to make his Princess happy. She sat in her chair and held out another hat. “Papa Killi.”

“Papa Killi doesn’t do tea parties, darling. That’s more the puppet’s thing.”

“Because I love her the most.”

Emma rolled her eyes.

“Not this again,” she muttered.

“Oy! I love her just as much as you do, Booth! Blast it, give me the damn thing.” Killian took the hat and begrudgingly put it on his head before joining August on the floor.

They had their tea party while Ruby giggled from the sofa, snapping as many pictures as she could. After they ‘finished’ their tea, Emmie kissed both of her grandpas before finding another present to occupy herself with. August used the coffee table to lift himself off the floor and muttered again about his aging body.

“Come here,” Emma said, patting the now empty spot next to her. August threw himself down with a groan and she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. August watched Emmie playing with her parents while Ruby abused the camera some more. Killian was nowhere in sight which meant he’d found a rum bottle somewhere.

“I’m too old for this.”

Emma laughed and kissed his cheek.

“Does that mean you won’t be able to handle having another one?”

He grumbled.

“Why, so it can have me wrapped around its finger like this one? And then Henry will start having them and…” He looked over to meet her gaze and shrugged. “Do I have a choice?”

“No,” she teased with a smile.

“Come here.” August tilted her chin and kissed her. After pulling away he leaned back and closed his eyes. If there were grandchildren on the way then he would need to get as much rest as-

A ball whacked him on the side of the head. August groaned and opened his eyes to find two tiny eyes staring at him. Emmie held up a new doll and smiled.

“Play?”

Emma ruffled his hair.

“Let’s give Papa a break, Gamma will-“

“No, it’s okay. Come on Princess.” August scooped her up and led her back to her play area on the floor. Sleep was for the dead; he was too in love with his grandchild to not spend every waking moment with her until a new one showed up commanding his attention. He kissed the side of her head and she hugged him tightly.

“Love you, Papa.”

“I love you too, Princess.”


End file.
